


the future possibility of happy

by alpacapanache



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2017, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/pseuds/alpacapanache
Summary: Omens, I'm sorry. :P(Look, I was running out of ideas and somehow I hit on the idea of taking your list from fandom stocking and trying to fill multiple things at once? Also I straight up stole the title from your list. Hahaha. <3)





	the future possibility of happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



Keith sits on a bench brooding silently over his drink. Their last mission was a success, but it was far too close. And worse than that, one of his pilots was injured while he was too focused on pushing Zarkon back. Shiro will be fine, they say, but that doesn't mean Keith isn't torn up by it, torn up even more than he would be if it had been any of the other pilots. (Why couldn't it have been _any_ of the other pilots?) But no, he doesn't want to think about that. And yet, he's incapable of stopping, as he stares a hole through the hospital floor, and broods. Masterfully. 

He takes another sip of his coffee, and as he looks up he notices the hulking presence of a beefy looking man sitting across from him. His dark blond hair is cropped short, and he's wearing a leather eye patch of all things. Worse is the leather ensemble and, why yes, that is a large hammer next to him on the floor. _Weird_. 

Keith doesn't have the capacity to worry about other people's problems right now, so he looks away, but it's too late. The blond giant has somehow taken this as an invitation to talk, as though Keith's carefully curated demeanor wasn't a shield for everyone to fuck right off. 

"You're waiting for someone, right? I know that look." The man sounds almost cheerful. Keith ignores him. 

"That bad, is it? Well, try not to worry. I'm told they have the best doctors here. I wouldn't be here otherwise." The man pauses, then, "They also know what'll happen if they can't help my brother." 

Keith tries to brood at the floor again. Why won't this guy take a hint? 

"My name's Thor by the way. And how should I address you?" 

Keith sighs. Heavily. "Look, Thor, I'm sorry you're stuck waiting here, but-" 

"He was nearly torn apart by Hela's warriors." 

"What?"  

"You said you were sorry I was here. My brother, Loki, has been gravely injured. He was surprisingly brave too. When I see him again I plan to tell him so in great detail, after giving him a proper embrace." He gives Keith a big grin, "One he will be too weak to resist in his current state." 

"Uh-huh... Well, not to be rude, but I've sorta got a lot on my mind here and-" 

Thor frowns. Pauses. Then, "Oh! Shall we stop talking then? Perhaps we could engage in a duel?" Thor smiles widely as he stands up, tosses his half-empty coffee onto the floor, and grabs his hammer. "While this isn't the traditional place, I will gladly accept a diversion." 

Keith blinks. "What? No!" 

"Are you craven?" 

 _Craven? Really? Who even says that?_ Keith isn't here for this nonsense. He stands up, though to do what, he's not completely sure. Luckily Shiro's doctor has chosen this moment to re-enter the corridor and both men yield. 

"Mr, errr, Keith?"  He nods. 

"We've finished patching your friend up, and he's completely stable. And you're in luck! We've got a specialist visiting today who can help him recover completely." 

Keith dares to hope. "Really? That's, thank you." 

"Well," she replies. "There's one catch. We need your help." And she leads him down the hall and away from a disappointed, and coffee-less, Thor.  As they walk, Shiro notices a framed picture of a doctor with the words 'Dr. Sexy, MD' emblazoned on it in huge letters. He's suddenly extra grateful that Shiro's doctor seems to be more professional.

"What do you need?" 

She leads him into a room where Shiro lays sleeping. "Not much. Just, chop this onion up. And waft it towards the specialist when he comes in." 

Keith flushes. "Are you messing with me? What kind of doctor are you? I thought-"  

She stops him and says, "Trust me. This guy is good. He'll be here in a minute. Just listen to him, and get chopping that onion. I've got other patients to see." And she's gone, leaving Keith awkwardly holding the knife, cutting board and onion. 

 _No way_ , he thinks. _This is garbage._ Then he looks over at Shiro. Poor bloody, bruised Shiro and he feels like he was the one who was smashed around. Fine. Whatever. At least if he's busy with whatever this is about, he's not getting into accidental duels with Thor, or kept further from Shiro than he'd like. 

Just as he finishes the onion, a kid with short black curly hair and a white lab coat over a red tee and jeans walks in. "Hi! Looks like you did a good job chopping. Now, just bring that over here and let me work. Oh, I'm Steven by the way! I'm helping out!" 

Now Keith knows he's being fucked with. What kind of hospital is this anyway? "Yeah, right. Where's the real doctor?" He glares at the kid. 

The kid is completely unphased. "Hah. I bet you're confused. Don't worry, I get this a lot. Look if it makes things easier, take my phone. I've got the new Animal Crossing on there. Sit down, chop some trees, and he'll be 100% before you even know it." 

Keith doesn't even glance at the proffered phone. "No. Seriously. Where's the doctor?" 

Steven shrugs, then takes the diced onion over to the side of the bed. Then he breathes them in as deeply as he can until his eyes start to water. Keith pops his head out and peers down the hallway, looking for an actual medical professional, this kid's family or, someone reasonable. Security maybe? He doesn't actually want to toss this kid out, but he will if Steven interferes with Shiro in any way. 

And, he is? Keith looks back and finds Steven is standing over Shiro and... dripping tears onto him. That can't be hygienic. _Ok, that's enough of this_ , he thinks. He storms back into the room with every intention of forcibly pulling Steven back, but stops when he notices Shiro. 

Shiro's awake. 

Not only that, but his bruises are gone, the lacerations and laboured breathing: gone. Keith stares, stunned. 

"And, done! Glad to see you're back to normal there, Shiro. I imagine your doctor will want to see you one last time, but I bet you'll be able to go home today!" Steven grins at Shiro. Then he looks to Keith, "Thanks again for your help. I told you I'd fix him." Then he whistles as he leaves the room. 

"Huh." 

Shiro looks up at Keith. "What happened? Last thing I remember we were suited up and fighting, and now this? Am in a hospital?" He pauses. "I feel ok..." 

Keith tries to collect his thoughts into coherent words. 

Shiro waits. He knows Keith will speak when he's ready. 

Finally, Keith closes the distance between them, and softly strokes Shiro's hair. "Shiro. I'm so sorry you were hurt like this. I'm sorry I did this to you. Thinking that I lost you, well, you have no idea how much you mean to me. And how much I'd miss you." 

Keith stops, then scrunches his face up. "Wait? Why would I say that? I'd never say that!" Keith looks directly at the author, as she struggles away at the keyboard, and says, "It's like you don't even know me!" He's right. 

Shiro grins. "Well, she might not, but I think I do." Then he sits up out of bed, reaches around Keith to hug him from behind, and when he thinks no one is looking, he gives him a quick kiss. 

FADE TO BLACK 

**Author's Note:**

> Omens, I'm sorry. :P  
> (Look, I was running out of ideas and somehow I hit on the idea of taking your list from fandom stocking and trying to fill multiple things at once? Also I straight up stole the title from your list. Hahaha. <3)


End file.
